


Bathroom Dance

by arthurfleck



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Blood, Gun Kink, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthurfleck/pseuds/arthurfleck
Summary: Different version of the bathroom dance.





	Bathroom Dance

Arthur leaned against the wall of the bathroom, his actions finally hitting him. He knew deep down that he should’ve felt bad, if not for those men then for himself but, he couldn’t. All he felt was freedom. As if he had been holding something inside all his life but now it was finally released. 

He sank down to the floor as he stared at both of his hands. One was still holding the gun while the other was covered in blood. Slowly he raised the blood covered hand before licking his fingers. All he could think was that he was disgusting for this but that didn’t stop him from setting the gun to the side to unzip his pants. He stuck his fingers in his mouth, getting as much spit as he could while he rubbed his already half hard cock. 

Once he was free he switched hands, covering his cock in a mixture of blood and spit. Using his free hand he picked up the gun and brought it to his mouth. The scene of those men being shot, the blood pouring out of them replayed in Arthur’s mind as he licked the gun. 

He began to laugh as he thought of the fear in their eyes, the fear the last man had as he tried to run from him. He began to think about how their families and friends would react, how the news would react. The hard he laughed, the harder he stroked his cock.

As his laughter began to mix with his moans, his precum began to mix with the blood and spit. He quickened his pace as he shoved the barrel of the gun into his mouth. 

He pulled back the hammer of the gun and wrapped his finger around the trigger. His moan and the click of the gun filled the bathroom as he cummed all over his blood covered hand. 

Arthur sighed as he wiped his hand on his pants. He grabbed the gun and shoved it in his bag before standing up and looking at himself in the mirror. His hair was messy and sweat was running down his face, mixing in with the makeup he still had on. He smiled as he took in his appearance. He wasn’t sure why but he felt better, he felt new. He could tell, somehow things were going to change.

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t know why i wrote this


End file.
